Getting Caught
by CalleighCat26
Summary: Calleigh, Eric and a whole lot of getting caught. Rated M/MA Strong Sexual Content! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! As usual, **I own nothing** Please R&R! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies! Thanks so much for choosing to read my story, and stay tuned for chapters coming up! xoxo**

 **-C**

Chapter 1

Patty Duquesne, now 18 years old, walked into her house after getting let out early from school on a warm Tuesday afternoon. She tossed her bag on the couch next to her as she plopped down to rest. She was home alone for a few hours, so she decided to flip on the tv and catch up on her shows before her mother came home, and they made dinner. They always made dinner together, it was something they found fun and was kept special by them doing it together, rather than Calleigh just cooking for two.

What Patty didn't know was that she wasn't exactly home _alone_. She didn't hear the noises coming from her mother's bedroom, but her mother had heard her. Calleigh heard her daughter walk in and flip on the tv, she heard her laugh at something, too. She heard it all. So, she and Eric had to be especially quiet to be able to finish their little 'lunch break rendezvous' and make it out unnoticed. But once Eric did that thing with his thumb, and sucked on her pulse point as he thrust into her, she couldn't help but moan.

He covered her mouth with his, kissing her deeply, both suppressing her moans and giving him the upper hand. She always melted into a puddle of incoherence when he kissed her. Her world spun and her mind emptied when he touched her. Eric Delko was her undoing, and she loved it. He had her right on the edge, moving his hands up and down her sides as he pushed her up against the wall. In his experience, Calleigh liked it rough. No other woman he'd ever been with let him do that, but he liked it rough too. At first, he was slow and gentle with Calleigh, never wanting to hurt her, but when she asked for more, reassuring him about a hundred times that she wanted it that way, he gave her what she needed.

He pinned her hands up above her head as her leg rested up against his chest. He never knew Calleigh was so flexible, but when things were tight, she made it work. He pushed into her harder, faster, and she screamed as her orgasm came shooting through her, causing her to shudder against him. Seeing her in ecstasy caused him to fly over the edge too. They made it back to the bed, and collapsed, writhing in their collective afterglow.

In the living room, Patty had only heard the last, and loudest, moan her mother made, and shut the tv. She grabbed the gun from the drawer in the table next to the door, one of many that her mother had hidden. She grabbed the gun and made her way through the house, trying to find the source of the noise. She heard some light conversation coming from her mother's bedroom. She listened to see if she could hear what they were saying or who it was.

Calleigh and Eric decided that they'd head back early, after an hour of steamy love-making, they still had a half hour until they had to go back to work. So, they got up, cleaned themselves off, and got dressed. Calleigh figured that they should leave through the back, since Patty was home. Not knowing that she was actually right outside the door.

Calleigh opened the door, but Eric pulled her in for one last kiss, not realizing that they weren't alone. Patty dropped the gun at the sight of them. Thank God, the safety was on, or someone would've gotten shot. Patty just stood there staring, eyes wide, mouth hanging open at the sight.

Once Calleigh and Eric broke the kiss, they smiled at each other, reveling in their happiness. Calleigh loved Eric so much she could taste it. When they turned to leave, their jaws dropped, and they'd both turned beet red. They knew they'd been caught, and probably by the last person they would _ever_ want to catch them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Thank you all and 3 is coming soon! xoxo**

 **-C**

Chapter 2

Calleigh and Patty stood there in the doorway of her bedroom staring at each other. Not really knowing what to say to her daughter, she tried her usual technique of avoidance.

"Later?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah. Definitely later." Patty said. Not knowing whether to be happy for her mother and Eric, or to be mad that they kept it from her. She figured that waiting until later, and letting her mother explain, would be smartest.

"Okay, I'll see you later sweetie." Calleigh said as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

"See you." Patty said, still in shock.

During the entire exchange, Eric couldn't even make eye contact with Patty, feeling guilty. He knew that she'd come around, sooner or later. But he hated making her feel uncomfortable like that. He wanted her to feel comfortable having him around, because- unbeknownst to Patty, he'd planned to be around a lot more often in the near future.

She made her way into the living room and plopped back down onto the couch, picking up her phone. Calleigh, knowing what she was about to do, asked her not to tell Austin, just yet.

"Please, wait to tell your brother. I wanna tell him in person." Calleigh said.

"Okay, but know that he won't be happy that we kept it from him." Patty responded.

"I know, but this isn't something you discuss over the phone." Calleigh reasoned.

"True. I _guess_ I'll keep your secret." Patty answered melodramatically.

"Thank you." Calleigh said, before grabbing her keys, and starting to head out the door with Eric.

"Yeah, just pick up some Chinese on the way home, this requires time, and cooking will take up too much of that. You know what I like." She said, as her mother giggled and walked out the door.

As Calleigh and Eric left, they got into the hummer and let out the breath neither of them knew they were holding.

"So, I guess our secret's out, huh?" She said, giggling a bit.

"Yeah, I guess so, babe. So, does this mean I get to come over and be with you during normal hours, now?" He joked.

"If you must." She joked back, both laughing, as he pulled out of her driveway, and onto the road, as they headed back to PD.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for all the love and support! Y'all are the reason I write! Chapter 4 is coming but for now, here's chapter 3! xoxo**

 **-C**

Chapter 3

As Calleigh walked through the door to her house, she found Patty sitting on the couch watching her tv shows.

"Hey…" Calleigh started.

"Hey" Patty replied.

"So, I know you probably have tons of questions. So, how do you wanna do this? You want me to explain first and then ask any questions I may have left unanswered, or do you just wanna fire away and let me fill in the blanks later?" Calleigh asked nervously.

"I don't care, but I think we're gonna need some ice cream first." Patty said. "Girl talk _always_ requires ice cream."

"I have never heard a truer statement." Calleigh said giggling with her daughter, as Patty returned from the kitchen with two tubs of vanilla ice cream and spoons. "So, I guess we toss the Chinese in the fridge for later then?"

"Yeah, this is more serious than chicken and lo mein." Patty replied, sitting on the couch next to Calleigh.

"Okay. As long as you eat something, I guess?" Calleigh said giggling once more before the atmosphere shifted into an uncomfortable silence.

"…Okay, so I guess I'll ask and you answer." Patty started, "How long have you and Eric been… you know…?" She asked.

"Well… Eric and I had a thing before you guys, and then we were off for a bit but then things started up again right before I first adopted you guys, and we broke it off again because I felt that we weren't stable enough for you guys to adjust to. But now that you're both older and in school and we didn't really have to explain things yet, we kind of just fell back into the old patterns. Things just kind of… happened." Calleigh explained.

"So, are you guys serious or just… um… friends with benefits?" Patty asked.

"Honestly, right now it feels like friends with benefits, but I don't know. I mean, Eric always wanted something serious so maybe down the road. But not now." Calleigh said.

"Well why not? I mean, if he always wanted something serious with you, why didn't you do something about it?" Patty asked.

"Oh honey, it's complicated. But the short story is: Eric and I were an item, way back when, and we had our issues. He tried to fix them and even after we cooled off, we ended up back together. But when I made the decision to adopt you guys, I figured it was time to make a decision about us, and when I made that decision he accepted it. Sure, he didn't _love_ my decision, but he was respectful of it and even offered to help out and do it with me- raise you kids, I mean. I declined because we weren't stable enough, and he accepted it, again. But even throughout the years he was there for you guys and did all the things a dad should do, even though he wasn't your dad. But now, he wants something more serious than a 'wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am' and I just… I don't know." Calleigh explained.

"You don't know because you genuinely aren't sure? Or you don't know because you're too scared to actually try for something, knowing it has a chance of not working out? Because you do that a lot. You have so many fears and trust issues, that you don't let yourself enjoy life." Patty said, striking a chord with Calleigh.

"I'm not scared, I'm just… not ready." Calleigh said.

"Well you're making this poor man wait a lifetime just for a real chance with you, and let's be honest- from the way it sounded, the first chance was not a chance at all. It was a test run at best. You're afraid it won't work out, and you'll lose him in the process and have to pick up the pieces later on, when you don't have the strength to do so. So, you let it slip through your fingers and claim that you're 'not ready' when in reality, you've probably been ready for years and are just waiting to grow some balls and tell him that you want him as much as he wants you." Patty said matter-of-factly.

"You know what, baby? I think you're right. I think I should tell him. Because we both know he wants this, still. And he is fully committed, because he hasn't even looked at another woman since me, and knowing Eric in his younger days, he was quite the ladies' man. So I know he's not lying to me about it. I just want to be 100% sure that you and Austin are okay with this before I move forward with him in any way." Calleigh said.

"Mom, why wouldn't we be okay with it? I mean, we want you to be happy, and it's _Eric_ we love Eric like family, and if he makes you happy then we love him even more for that." Patty said.

"Yes, I know and I appreciate it but I wanted to make sure you guys weren't uncomfortable with it before I let him in like that." Calleigh said.

"Well, if you're letting him in the way you were before… I think you should be just fine." Patty said with a wink and a giggle.

"Patty! Oh my God! I can't believe you just said that." Calleigh said, in shock.

"What? You were the one coming home on your lunch break, sneaking around with Eric! How was I supposed to know you were here? I came home, all innocent and such, sat on the couch and heard moaning and heavy breathing, what did you think was gonna happen?" Patty said.

"Oh, dear lord, I am never living this down, am I?" Calleigh said placing her hand on her forehead.

"Nope, sorry Momma, this one's sticking for a while." Patty said laughing as her mother turned ten shades of red.

"Well I think we've had enough of this discussion, so why don't you head inside and we'll make something? We didn't really have dinner and the takeout is cold by now, because _someone_ insisted on ice cream." Calleigh said.

"Hey, you were on board for ice cream! But fine, how's about my world-famous spaghetti?" Patty said.

"Sounds wonderful sweetheart." Calleigh said, as her phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey Mom!" Austin said.

"Hey baby, how are you? How's school?" Calleigh asked with a huge smile on her face.

"It's good, but not as good as home, I hear. What's this about you and some mystery man?" He joked, as Calleigh cast a glare at Patty, watching her giggle as she prepped their dinner.

"Oh, um… well, I guess I should tell you, since your sister has already started the conversation… I wanted to know how you felt about Eric?" Calleigh asked cautiously.

"Eric? He's awesome, why?" Austin asked.

"Well, sweetie, I uh, I've kind of been seeing him for a short while now, and I wanted to know if it would make you uncomfortable if things… moved forward into something more serious." Calleigh asked.

"Oh wow, you're asking my permission? That's crazy, Mom, I am totally cool with it, why are you asking me? You're a big girl, I don't have to give you permission to date guys." He said with a soft chuckle.

"Well honey, I just wanted to make sure you didn't feel any kind of uncomfortable when I brought him around, you know? I want to make sure that my babies feel good about it before I jump into something like this." Calleigh said.

"Well if that's the case, you have my blessing." He said.

"Okay, well then I guess I won't keep him waiting then, huh? She said with a small sigh of relief.

"Well from what Patty told me, you didn't leave him waiting for much…" Austin said, humor all over his tone.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Is everyone done making fun of me now?" Calleigh asked, clearly annoyed.

"Almost. Just need some time to adjust, and to make some really good jokes, and then it'll be over." Austin said.

"I guess I should prepare myself then?" She said.

"Definitely. Hey Mom, I'm being pulled away, my friends wanna go play some ball so I'll call later okay?" He said.

"Okay baby, have fun. I love you!" She said.

"Love you too Mom." He said as he hung up.

Calleigh leaned back into the couch, sighing with relief, as both of her children have approved of Eric as her boyfriend. She never thought she could be so lucky. Having an amazing man in her life, two wonderful children, a strong support system from her team, and the people she called family. She was content in life, but still needed to solidify her relationship with Eric. So, she picked up the phone once more, and decided to call him, asking Patty to set an extra plate tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! Your reviews and support mean the world to me! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas, and are enjoying the holiday season. Here's the final installment of this story, but keep your eyes peeled for new stories coming very soon! Thanks again and much love to you all! Xoxo**

 **-C**

Chapter 4

Eric came over and things went smoothly from there, as they all ate together and enjoyed easy-flowing conversation. Once things died down, and Patty was too tired to stay up, she said her good nights and made her way into her bedroom, leaving Calleigh and Eric some time to talk.

"So, that was good right? I mean, both kids are on board, and we're happy and it was a great night." Calleigh pointed out.

"Yeah babe, it was great. I'm so happy I don't have to sneak around with you anymore, no more Stetler, no more worrying about the kids. Just us. _And_ now I can finally take you out on a real date." Eric said, placing a kiss on her temple, while reaching his arm around her.

"Oh really? Where are you taking me?" She said with a smirk.

"Hopefully to bed, right now. As for tomorrow night, you'll just have to wait and see." Eric said with a wink, kissing her softly on the lips.

"What about dessert? Just because Patty didn't want any, doesn't mean we don't get any." Calleigh pouted.

"Well if you would let me, we can have our dessert inside." He said pressing another kiss to her lips as he took her hand and let her into her bedroom.

He closed the door and pressed her up against it, kissing her with all of the passion he had in him. He broke the kiss to pick her up and carry her to bed. He gently tossed her onto the bed, as he landed next to her, kissing her and running his hands through her hair. She took this opportunity to get on top of him, straddling his waist, as she kissed him back, ravenous in her hunger for him. She pulled away from his lips, and started making her way down his chest, undoing each button on his shirt, and kissing the skin underneath. Each kiss she placed left a fiery trail in its wake. He grew hotter, more desperate, so he pulled himself up, and flipped them over, leaving her in shock.

She simply lay there waiting for him to make his move, as he let his eyes roam her body. She was gorgeous. Perfect, was actually more accurate a term. He finally reached down to her, took both of her tiny wrists in his one hand, and pinned then above her head. She moaned in response, already anticipating what was coming. He leaned down to kiss the spot on the side of her neck that drove her wild. The one that made her sigh his name, which he loved so much when she did.

He made his way down her body, discarding articles of clothing on the way. Calleigh was somehow already down to her bra and underwear, of course, a matching set of lace undergarments. Bright, fire engine red, Eric's favorite. He loved any color on Calleigh, especially green because it made her eyes stand out, but as far as lingerie went, Eric loved red. There was something innately sexy about the color red, and it drove him wild. All the contrasts of her body, and her tones with the color made his mind halt. He stopped for a second to take her in. Her blonde hair spread out all over the pillows, her rosy skin, a slight blush on her cheeks, as she caught him staring. Her red lips to match the lingerie, she'd done that just for him, and he'd most definitely noticed.

He couldn't look at her long enough, he wanted to just drink her in. Before he could, though, Calleigh pointed a finger at him and signaled him to come closer to her as she bit her lip for good measure. He couldn't believe how sexy she was, especially tonight. Everything about her was just incredible tonight, and he marveled at how beautiful she was.

He kissed her all over, from her lips to her neck, then down her chest, to her stomach, and the insides of each thigh, and down her leg. He wanted her to squirm a little before he gave into her demands. He kissed all the way back up her body and made it back to her lips. They laid there for a few minutes just kissing, before he got off the bed and stood up, taking off his own clothes.

Calleigh tried to take off the rest of her clothes, but Eric stopped her, wanting to savor the moment and how gorgeous she looked in them. She obliged and let him do as he pleased, which was a rare occurrence. He lay there with her, naked, and looked into her eyes and said "Let's try something different, baby." Her eyes lit up at the prospect of a new, fun sex thing with Eric. Because, let's be real, any sex thing with Eric was bound to be good. He knew what she liked, which very few men could say they actually knew, and he had all of her trust, which no one could say that they had. So, he turned her around, and pulled her to the edge of the bed. Laying on her stomach, he pulled her up to him, as she was now on her knees, and very excited.

Calleigh had never been one for kinky sex until she met Eric, once he showed her how great it could be, she had become the queen of kink, and invested in several aids in that very department. Eric told her to wait as he walked into her closet. He came out with two ribbons, ties actually. He wrapped them around her wrists and tied her to the bed. Once she was properly tied, he went around and pulled her close to him, seeing that she was already dripping wet. Knowing they'd never done this before, he reassured her.

"Don't worry, Querida. It's just you and me. Relax, I love you and would never hurt you." Eric said, leaning down towards her, placing a kiss on her core. She shivered at the contact. Still on her knees, she couldn't do much but let it happen, and she loved it. He started off licking and sucking on her clit, receiving moans of pleasure and approval from Calleigh. He then inserted a finger into her, and when one finger became two, he'd left her writhing in pleasure, as he curled them inside her, increasing the pace of his tongue on her clit. Calleigh was too close, and they both knew it. Eric wanted her to relax a bit so he let her fall over the edge instead of stopping and teasing her.

Calleigh's eyes rolled back and she moaned into the pillow Eric had placed below her head. He figured what they were about to do would heave her screaming, and they'd need some form of shielding from the noises. She cried out in ecstasy as he licked up all of her juices. She looked back at his satisfied smile, and he leaned in to kiss her. She adored this man, and all of the glorious things he could do to her.

He stood up, after kissing her, and positioned himself at her entrance, teasing the head of his erection on her sensitive nub before pushing himself into her. They both moaned as he slid into her with ease. She was still tight from her orgasm, but somehow he seemed to fit like a glove, filling her to the hilt. He moved slowly, not wanting to hurt her, and he adopted a slow, easy rhythm. She moaned with pleasure as he moved, but eventually slow and torturous was too much for her and she needed more.

"Please, Eric. Faster. I need you." Calleigh pleaded, as she turned back to look at him. She gave the sweetest puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen, and pouted her oh-so-delectable lips at him just the right way. The way that usually get her whatever she wanted, not that he needed much convincing. So he pumped into her faster, and harder causing her to cry out like she did when he was hitting all the right spots. It only took her a few minutes of this before literally screaming as pure bliss washed over her in waves, as she shuddered under his grasp. Now leaning forward onto her, holding her during her climax, Eric too fell over the edge moaning her name as he did. Once they were both done and calm, Eric released Calleigh from her restraints.

Calleigh rubbed her wrists, but decided in that moment that they'd never done anything sexier than what they had just done. She knew that it was probably a little too loud, but at the moment, she didn't care. She had Eric to blame for this, and eventually would, if it came down to it. She snuggled her way into his embrace as he pulled her into him. Kissing her hair and then her nose, and finally making his way down to her lips, he basked in the glory of post-sex Calleigh. Golden hair tousled, red lips smudged, flushed cheeks, and tired green eyes.

Once her brain started working again, she got up, grabbed them pajamas and put them on, as she figured they'd need them for the morning. Once they were dressed, she climbed back into bed with Eric, and snuggled her way into his arms, and made herself comfy.

"You're incredible, you know that?" He said.

"Oh yeah? Well you're not too bad yourself." She said, winking at him.

"Mmm... I love you so much, Calleigh." Eric said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too baby." Calleigh said, kissing him on the lips before snuggling even further into the blankets with him.

They both fell into a blissful sleep, as they dreamed of many more nights like this one. Comfortable, and content, they lay there in utter peace as Patty quietly opened the door, peeking in to observe her mother in pure happiness. She smiled to herself as she closed the door, thinking about how happy Eric made her mother. She knew, in that moment, that this was going to be their family now, and she couldn't be happier.


End file.
